


Consequences for Iris West

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Consequences, Dark, Dark Barry Allen, Gen, Iris is lame, Not Iris Friendly, Not for Iris West fans, Not for WestAllen fans, Scenarios, au elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: In which Iris West's stupid actions and words actually have consequences for her. Not for Iris or WestAllen fans.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	Consequences for Iris West

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> This is inspired by Phillipe363's 'Misplaced rescue of a Lane' and Bl4ckHunter's comment on that story on AO3, so thank you to you two for the inspiration.
> 
> You can also consider this a prototype version of '101 ways to kill Iris West.'

Scenario 1, 2x3

Iris stood near the window of the building, as the two men who were illegally evicting tenants from their apartments fired at her.

She had called Barry, asking him to save her life. He had told her to jump, assuring he would catch her.

Well, this was 30 stories high, so jumping didn't seem like the best option, but what other choice did she have?

So she jumped from the rooftop, hoping Barry would catch her. He would, he always saved her.

That was the last thought in her mind as her body hit the ground, breaking every bone upon impact as Barry was half a second too late.

* * *

Scenario 2, 2x21

"Yeah, come on", Iris said to Girder, who had been resurrected as a zombie. "You want me? Come and catch me."

She whistled to him before she started to run, trying to lead him to S.T.A.R. Labs.

Unfortunately for her, Girder hadn't lost his speed in spite of death, as he ran after her. Iris screamed in horror as he caught her and slammed her to the ground, breaking her back.

The rest, I leave to the readers' imaginations.

* * *

Scenario 3, 3x11

The thug with the gun spotted Iris and she walked out of hiding, letting the gun be pointed directly at her chest.

"Come on! Do it!" She said. She knew she still had a few months to die. She would survive this.

Unfortunately for her, Wally was half a second too late as the man fired the gun and she was killed as a hole blew through her chest.

* * *

Scenario 4, 3x22

Iris looked at Barry as Savitar held her up by her jacket, tears in her eyes. In hindsight, the plan to hide at Earth-2 was pretty stupid. How would Harry protect them?

Earth-38 would have been a better option, or even getting locked up at ARGUS for a night.

But they hadn't thought of that, and now Savitar had caught her. H.R. had arrived to save her with the piece of Savitar's suit but it had reattached to the suit and then Savitar had knocked H.R. out before catching her.

Iris could only curse herself for her stupidity as Savitar stabbed her with his blade, killing her.

* * *

Scenario 5, 4x1

Iris was in the air as the Samuroid flew off with her. She had given herself up to this thing because she knew Barry would come back to his senses on hearing she was in danger.

She looked down on the ground, hoping to see a red streak rushing in to save her.

Okay, it was getting a bit late now. Where was Barry?

That was the last thought in her mind as the Samuroid threw her into the air before chopping her into two with his sword while DeVoe's voice said from within it. "There was only a 0.1% chance of Barry returning to his senses from your stupidity, Miss West."

* * *

Scenario 6, 5x18

Iris was sitting on her chair, wondering what Nora would do now. She had finally found out about the speed dampener and sped off. What would she do now?

Iris could only hope that Nora understood she had done it to protect her from the dangers of the world.

There was a knock on the door and she opened it to see a blonde woman she hadn't seen in years. She was older now, with some wrinkles on her face, but Iris recognized her.

"Patty?" Iris asked, not believing it.

"It's Detective Spivot to you", Patty said coldly as she lifted an evidence bag and Iris' eyes widened in horror. Inside it was the dampening chip.

"Where did you get that?" Iris asked.

"Did you put this in your daughter, Nora West-Allen?" Patty asked, ignoring the question.

Iris began. "I did-"

"Did you do it?" Patty asked.

"Yes", Iris said in a defeated tone.

"Put your hands behind your back", Patty said. "You are under arrest for child abuse."

Iris robotically did as Patty said while she started reading out her rights. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you…."

* * *

Scenario 7, 5x19

"That she was working with Thawne?" Barry exploded. "You don't care she was working with Thawne?"

"No, I don't", Iris said.

That was the last mistake Iris ever made.

Barry had done everything he could for her, including get yelled at during the therapy session, and give her Space when she needed, even ignore his friends. And she was saying she didn't care their daughter had fooled them for months and worked with the man who murdered his mom?

In that moment, Barry Allen died and something more sinister was born.

Looking at her with cold eyes, Barry phased his hand through her, making Iris gasp in horror and shock as her mouth started bleeding.

Barry pulled his hand out and she fell down, dead.

He then ran to the Speed Lab and ran faster than he ever had, eventually fusing with his past self.

He then arrived in an area outside Central City two years ago and yelled. "I'M HERE! I'M HERE!"

Savitar sped up to him as Barry said. "I know who you are."

"It's time", Savitar agreed.

"And I know it now", Barry said. "I am meant to be you. We are one!"

Savitar smirked as he knelt down and the suit unlocked, with alternate Barry stepping out. "I told you...I am the Future Flash."

"We are one", Barry said as he and Savitar grasped hands and became one. Then the newly formed evil Barry sped into the suit and it lit up with lightning.

The world was going to be brought to its knees.

**Author's Note:**

> And done.
> 
> I don't think I need to explain Scenario 1, 3, 5 or even 6.
> 
> For Scenario 2, daddy dearest was sitting in a car nearby so why did Iris decide to run like a silly person? Especially since that gives Girder a much higher chance of catching her? Does she want to be murdered or something?
> 
> For Scenario 4, come on! I know Earth-38 was under attack by Rhea and her army but still, Kara, Clark and J'onn would be much protection than someone like Harry. Or even being locked up at ARGUS for one night would be better. And honestly, why did Savitar send Killer Frost to catch Iris and H.R. when he spotted them? He was fast enough to catch them both before they blinked. Bad writing to save Iris West. That's all.
> 
> For Scenario 7, I wouldn't blame Barry if he snapped after this moment. Not like Iris didn't deserve it.
> 
> Also for Scenario 6, I know Patty should be a CSI now instead of detective but just roll with it please. I wanted someone familiar to arrest Iris.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another update. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
